We've Been Here a Thousand Times
by Funny-Fishes
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had been in this position a thousand times before. Why was this time so different? Happens after a very important scene in 2x16.


**So this story takes place the day after the kiss in 2x16 but before Regional's. I got this idea off of tumblr when someone mentioned that Kurt and Blaine should have a scene similar to Wemma after they got back from the season 1 hiatus. **

We've Been Here a Thousand Times

For months now, Kurt and Blaine had been meeting for coffee every day after Warbler practice. They met for coffee multiple times during the weekend. They met for coffee in the mornings before school sometimes. At first Kurt assumed that the other boy had a serious caffeine addiction, much like his own (although, Kurt unlike Blaine did not suffer stunted growth because of it). However the more they went to the coffee shop, Kurt discovered that it wasn't the caffeine that they both craved, rather the company. So they became creatures of continuity, although there were slight variations to the usual trips to the Lima Bean.

The variations were small things. They both alternated between who paid for the drinks that day. For example, Blaine always got the same order, a medium drip, Kurt alternated between a medium drip and a Grande non-fat mocha. Sometimes Blaine would force Kurt to split a cookie with him or have a bite of his biscotti.

If they drank their coffee in the shop, they would sit at the same table every time, near the window. However sometimes, if the weather was nice outside they would take a walk to the park nearby. If the park was busy, the pair would find a tree to sit under or a picnic table if Kurt's pants were extremely valuable and refused to sit in the dirt.

On a quieter day, if the park was empty, the inner 13 year old in Blaine would come out and subsequently force it out of Kurt. They would swing on the swings, their coffees forgotten and see who could jump further. Sometimes they would find themselves hanging off the monkey bars or sitting atop of the jungle gym.

Most days they talked. There were days when serious conversations, like the first coffee meeting when Kurt confessed his troubles at schools. There were silly conversations, which were less talking and more laughing. There were conversations that bored Kurt, like the Buckeyes. There were conversations that bored Blaine, like Tom Ford's new clothing line. Regardless of how un-stimulating these one sided conversations were for the other, neither boy ever complained. Neither boy had a reason too, because much like the caffeine, the conversation wasn't as important as the company.

But other than these slight variations, Kurt and Blaine had sat across from each other drinking coffee, hundreds of times before.

However, today, something was different. Everything was different. On the outside everything appeared normal. If someone were to pass by and see them they would assume that these friends were just having an afternoon pick-me-up, because that's how it seemed. Yes, both boys sat outside on a bench, clutching their coffees but nothing was the same anymore, regardless of how familiar the scene seemed to be. On the inside, nervousness was clouding their thoughts and refusing to let them think clearly.

What happened to cause this change was obvious to both boys. This was definitely not one of those situations where both parties were none the wiser over what was happening. After what happened yesterday afternoon, they were both well aware. After what _finally _happened yesterday.

A kiss. They had kissed. Weeks of waiting. Weeks of seemingly unrequited feelings. Then finally they kissed. Lips met lips. Soft and sweet as first kisses should be.

After breaking apart from the first kiss, Blaine reminded himself that they should practice and after a few more kisses they attempted to do just that. Attempted being the word.

They had good intentions but neither boy could really think about the competition and soon Kurt found himself pressed against a wall, his lips swollen and his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist. The kisses were much more passionate and almost desperate as if the weeks and weeks of pent up feelings were finally released. It was nothing like anything Kurt had ever felt before. Kisses to him in the past had been pathetic and lacked any sort of feeling. This was nothing like kisses in the past.

And then his cell phone began ringing.

Both boys had been slightly startled by the sudden interruption and pulled away reluctantly. Each taking a moment to catch their breath, they locked eyes for a moment. Each never seeing the other like this before. Their eyes were darker, both of their faces flushed. They held eye contact for a few more moments before they noticed they were unconsciously moving closer together again.

"I should probably call back...um...whoever just interrupt- I mean called." Kurt muttered nervously. He had never made out with a boy before. He had never made out with his best friend before. For one of the first times in his life, he was at a loss for words and was nervous.

"Good idea. Could be important." Blaine agreed, and ran a hand through his hair. It was Kurt's father, of course, who was oblivious to what he had just interrupted and wanted to know if Kurt would be home soon to help with dinner. Not knowing how to say, 'Sorry dad, but I just finished making out with Blaine and I really would like to talk to him about what happened' to his dad on the phone without making things awkward, he submitted and informed his father he would be home within the hour.

"It was my dad," Kurt informed Blaine lamely, who nodded once. "He, uh, wants me home."

"Oh okay..." Blaine had replied. "Can we like...meet up for coffee, tomorrow at noon?"

"Sounds like... good." Kurt agreed, annoyed at just illiterate he sounded, before he scurried off to his car. Driving home that night, his hands found their way to his face, gently pressed against his swollen lips. As if he was reminding himself that it was actually real.

The events of the day prior were what led them to this situation right now. Sitting in a position so similar to ones that had happened in the past. This time however, both boys were fidgety and seemingly uncomfortable. Not to mention the fact that the small talk unbearably cliché.

"It's nice weather today, especially this early in spring." Kurt commented, his voice overly cheery. Blaine nodded once.

"Yea. The birds." Blaine continued. "Are finally coming back..." Kurt frowned once, remembering his fallen friend.

"Oh. Sorry, Kurt." Blaine rubbed his neck awkwardly as he remembered that his friend's bird had just died.

The small talk, and the way they were both awkwardly catching each other's eyes was beginning to become unbearable.

"What's wrong with us?" Kurt asked, his voice irritated. At himself, at Blaine, at the situation. Blaine looked up from his coffee, attempting to look confused, but they both knew that Blaine was fully aware that this situation was off.

"It's...well..." Blaine stuttered. Yup. Something was off. The always articulate, never at a loss for words, Blaine couldn't speak.

"Look. About what happened yesterday...I don't want it to ruin our friendship." Kurt's voice cracked a little. Not because he was about to cry but because he was scared of the idea of losing Blaine.

"It isn't..." Blaine commented, not at all convincingly. Kurt shook his head.

"Look. We've been in this position a plenty of times before." Kurt was confused now. "If kissing made this situation awkward...it's definitely not good for our friendship..." He couldn't help sounding slightly disappointed. He liked kissing Blaine.

"The problem isn't that we kissed..." Blaine jumped in, before blushing slightly. "At least not for me... the problem is that I can't think of anything other than..." Blaine paused for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Other than what?" Kurt asked breathlessly. Kurt never knew he could make his voice sound like that. Blaine bit his lip slightly before looking up at Kurt.

"I can't think of anything other than the fact that I could just lean over and kiss you if I want too..." Blaine said, a shy smile spreading across his face. "And I want to." Kurt's eyes widen as he watched Blaine lean over slightly. Their lips, almost touching before Kurt pulled away. Blaine cocked his head to the side and frowned slightly as if to say, 'what's wrong?'

"I have coffee breath..." Kurt whispered, blushing slightly. Blaine shook his head, hiding a small smile before swiftly closing the distance between the two. They kissed sweetly for a moment, subconsciously realizing that this was not the place for a heated make out session.

"You are absolutely ridiculous." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, before pulling back to look at the blue eyed boy. "You do realize that we are both coffee addicts...and if we want to continue to do this." Blaine emphasised the word by pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips. "Then we are both going to have to get use to coffee breath." Kurt grinned and decided that there wasn't anything wrong with a little coffee breath if it meant being able to do this again.

"So we'll be in this position a thousand times more?" Kurt asked, his eyes sparkling slightly. Blaine took Kurt's hand and nodded.

"I'd like that."

**And that is that. I really liked this one. Please review(Especially if you have an suggestions).**

**Muah!**


End file.
